A Yellow Miracle
by Sazu Rivera
Summary: Neruhima and Taiko are best friends since very little. They practice hand to hand combat and sword fighting to protect their family when necessary. One day, Neru said something that puts Taiko in an embarrassed state. From that moment on...something changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I look and I look, _what is he thinking_? I thought, _I can't read him at all_. _Is he going to attack? Is he thinking about a strategy_? _Ugh! This is so frustrating! Hurry up and attack, damn it. _Just when I finished thinking those thoughts, I was already lying on the ground with a sword next to my neck. _Fast! _I thought.

"And **that** is for spacing out while sparring."

"Hey!, I was thinking what was going to be your next move!"

"You know you don't have to think so much, just watch me." Said my childhood friend Taiko, with a smirk on his face then turning to a big smile while getting up from on top of me. He then gave me a hand to get up and follow him. I stuck my tongue out, but of course, I still grabbed his hand and followed him.

"Come on, don't be so slow" Taiko said while running faster and faster.

"Shut up, give me a break" I said while trying to catch up to him. We ran all the way to my house. When we get to my house we take a shower and then go to school. Taiko and I always do this every morning, go to our secret hide out we have, practice fighting with swords and hand to hand combat and then run to my home and get ready for school. When we were little Taiko and I thought that the world was going to end, we still do actually, it's like a feeling we have deep inside of us, because things are not how they used to be when we were little, they are worse now. My mother told us that the wickedness of the past is worse now in my time. So Taiko and I thought that we had to protect our family foe when that time comes. My only family is my mother and my sister and as for Taiko only his father.

"Neruhiko! Hurry up Taiko is waiting and you're going to be late" said my mother from down stairs, _wow speak of the devil._

"Ok, ok, is Taiko ready?" I said while putting on my pants in a hurry.

"Of course, he's not like you"

"Tsk, whatever" I said almost finished. I went running down the stairs and saw Taiko waving a strawberry and chocolate milk.

"Which one?" said Taiko smiling.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said while putting on my shoes.

"Hahaha, yeah, I just wanted to make sure" he said while giving me the chocolate one. I smiled and said to my mom that we were leaving. She told us to be careful. Taiko and I are both guys and have the same age, seventeen. We've been together since the age of five. We came to know each other because he moved next to us with his dad. Our first meeting was when my mother went and welcomed them to the new neighborhood and to introduce ourselves. When we saw each other there was a fuzzy and warm feeling, a happy emotion in the both of us. I knew he felt the same way because when we started to hang out together, he told me how he felt from our first meeting and it was the same feeling I had.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? wh-what?"

"I was saying if you study for the exam today!"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Mm, I noticed, and what were you thinking about that you weren't paying attention to me?" said Taiko with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…um… I was thinking about us." When I noticed what I had just said, I looked at Taiko and he looked at me with a shocking expression while blushing.

"Wh-wh-what! Why about us, we are not "something" right or are you thinking w-we should b-be something… b-but wait, you're my friend and-"

"No, not like that, you idiot, I was thinking of my-our past together" when I said that his face looked blanked and then rapidly turn crimson from embarrassment of him over reacting. I started to laugh and laugh till I couldn't laugh anymore_; his face was just so…cute. Wait, what am I thinking, Taiko is my friend, I shouldn't think of him as cute, just…sexy…WAIT NO! _When I cameback to my sense I felt a soft and warm thing in my lips. When I really come back to earth I see Taiko's face really close to mine and I feel my lips being pressed to his. Taiko was kissing me! And the weirdest thing is…that it felt kind of good…

Taiko broke the kiss and with a hint of blush he said "That's payback, for ignoring me and making me blush so much." He turned his back to me and told me with a playing tone "Neru, hurry up, or were going to be late~" I stood there totally out of it…but I quickly came back and started walking towards him. We kept talking like always, like it was nothing, but for some reason my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Riiing!

"Shit, we're late Taiko!"

"It's not my fault; you were the one that was slow."

"That's because you-you ki-kiss…argh! Whatever, it's still your fault."

"Like hell it is." Taiko said while opening the door to the classroom.

"Taiko Kawasaki?"

"HERE!"

"Mm, good timing, go sit down." Said the teacher while taking attendance.

"Neruhima Kunimitsu?"

"Here" I was already sitting down in my desk when she called my name. I looked at Taiko with a mocking face because the teacher didn't say anything to me. He looked at me with an annoying expression and then that expression turned into a smirk, a foxy smirk. I was confused, _why was he making that face?_ Then at that moment I remember his kiss. I turned red from just thinking about it and he laugh at me for thinking of it. He knew, of course he knew, it was written all over my face that I was thinking about the kiss. I cursed myself for thinking such a thing in class and above all, about my childhood friend.

Class finished and we were now in lunch break.

"Foood, Damn it! Foood"

"Neru, gimme my food! I'm dying"

"Don't be such a show, here, mother made your favorite" I said while sitting next to Taiko. We always eat at the rooftop because we like silence and its very refreshing here, that, and each time we read a manga, for some reason, the protagonist are almost always at the rooftop. So we tried it and it was kind of fun being up here.

"Heeey! You guys started eating without me again." Said a boy with curly hair and seemed kind of tall for his age. Kirukato Yamaha, one of our classmate and a good friend.

-Smack- "Oww!" "What was that for Arika?"

"For being so damn noisy" Arika said with her eyes close while looking annoyed. "Hey guys, come join us" said Taiko while stuffing his face in the food. I looked at him and sighed.

"Don't be such a sloppy eater"

"What, I'm with you guys, so I can be like this for now, right?" He kept starring me and I sighed, again. "Ugh, do whatever you want."

"Yaaay! I love you Neru!"_ Ouch, that hit the spot._ When he said that to me I felt like I wanted to punch him for saying those words so easily…but still, I felt nervous…maybe happy.

"Ne…Neru…NERU!" I snapped.

"Again spacing out!" _–maybe I should have done what I did this morning…wait, what the hell am I thinking? Kiss Neru? Wait…why did I kiss him in the first place…I know it was because of payback but that's just an excuse…no, no, no, it's not an excuse, it's the truth…right?_

"Wow, look who's spacing out now!" I said with a smirk while Taiko looked at me, he then laughed with me because I was saying the truth.

"Wow, you guys are in your own little world, you know that?" said Arika while finishing her juice.

"Yeah, we get that a lot, sorry for ignoring" I said while packing my thing up. "No, it's okay, don't worry about it" said Arika while finishing her sandwich.

"Mm, well I'm going down first, got cleaning duties."Arika and Kirukato waved me goodbye and Taiko got my trash and went to throw it out. When I went walking down the stairs Taiko appeared in front of me saying "let's go back together" "mm" I said without a second though. We went together to the classroom and cleaned up together with some other classmates that were on duty.

School ended and Taiko and I we were going to leave when…

"Neru, Taiko, want to go and see a movie?" said one of our classmates. "Um, no thanks, we already have plans." said Taiko before me. "Oh, okay then see you guys later." "Okay, see you."

-Bumps-

"Taiko~ Thanks for waiting~" said Kirukato while hugging him very tightly.

"Finally, we were going to leave without you guys."

"Mm, I'm sorry; the teacher was nagging a lot."

"Yeah, she was worse than yesterday." said Arika while coming our way. "So, were going now?"

"Yes, but first let me stop at the supermarket to buy some water."

"Ohh, right, forgot about that." said Taiko while walking beside me. We bought some water and then went to our secret "base" for practice…yes…they know about it, even if it's supposed to be a secret. It's a secret from other people but just Taiko, Arika, Kirukato and I know this place. Arika and Kirukato found out about this place because one day they decided to follow us. Out of their boredom they wanted to tag along that day and we said no, so they decided to ignore our denial and followed us in secret, like ninjas. So when they came, they were amazed with the two of us practicing with swords. Naturally we saw them, and when I found out I almost had a heart attack. You know, it's embarrassing, not everybody practice with a sword, and worse, in secret. So THEY decided to keep it a secret and join us. Obviously we said no but they kept bugging, even at school, so we gave in and said okay, but we still asked why they wanted to join. So they told us "Because it looks fun" _so, out of curiosity they joined us._ This happened when we were in the 7th grade…now we're in our first year of university.

"You know, I'm still amazed at how many times a day Neru spaces out." Said Taiko while sitting on the ground and drinking some water. I totally ignored what he said and kept looking at him. He was really sweaty and his clothes were pretty sweaty too. His silky blonde hair, all wet from the practice, was dripping sweat and it looked really hot, _like in a movie…and here I go again, thinking about Taiko in an indecent way…really, it's not as if I…like him that way… I think I'm in my time of heat, I need a girlfriend._


End file.
